


Event Horizon

by TheHSPlayer



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHSPlayer/pseuds/TheHSPlayer
Summary: Why do lovers linger in the doorframe?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote during a meltdown. Hope you like it :)

Why do lovers linger in the doorframe? What's so scary about a "good night"? Why is the foundation of responsibility so weak against the brush of skin to skin, when both hands meet in the middle for a friendly tug? Why is it so heavy to see each other go, even when knowing there is a tomorrow ahead?

Maybe it's the fear of a newborn relationship, the fact that any "good night" could become a "goodbye", and the memories will just serve as a chain to ground the heart to the soil, as any leftover, putrid, feeding a fantasy land where things could have gone better "if".

Maybe it's the body starvation, the chemical reactions that drugs can emulate but never compare to the utterly intoxicating bloom of happiness when the beloved one is nearby.

Could be all of that, all together, in a boiling cauldron of desire, bottomless and dark, disorienting.

And lovers fall, fall deeper, while deluding themselves with thinking they could end it up whenever they want, whenever they need.

Maybe lovers like Zim and Dib linger in the doorframe for the longest time with insults and kisses, with punches and desperate hugs because both of them are very aware, painfully conscious of the first rule of space contact: The universe is cruel, and the moment it sees you happy, will point at you, and make the scale even for the rest who don't have the same.

Not knowing what is your score in the big scheme, the big competition, makes it harder to figure out what is the limit, how many smiles you can safely have.

Humans turn to gods for answers, for a longer score. They get on their knees and pray "oh, lord, let me earn my share", as they relentlessly chase for an extension of a limit they aren't aware of; while others who have it all, ask for more, and they realize too late that they were filling up the wrong score, and finally, culling time is up, and their chips were fewer than they ever imagined.

So they fight to balance the score to their favor, to have a little more time. They exchange cruel words in hopes that the universe is gullible and naive, trusting their word and acts, seeing them both as individuals with a deserved share of love and if they pull the strings too tight, if they save their feelings as a team, eventually they will have enough credit to be happy in this life.

So they linger in the doorframe and they watch, promising over and over that the last kiss won't be the final, and all the sacrifice putting a facade in the great scheme, someday will allow them the blessing of receiving the signal they were waiting throughout the whole suffering.

So they linger in the doorframe, where the place is safer when the earthquake strikes and all their foundations are at risk. They linger in a tight embrace, hoping the extra layer of protection will save them one or two points when they kiss, hoping to be hidden enough from void prying eyes.

Then, one of them mutters a "good night" and their wish to win the universe game gives them the strength to separate and face the scary dimensions that are separated by this event horizon that is Zim's house.

The end.


End file.
